A Storm with Skin
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Victoria stands on the highest rung on the social ladder of Rome. Daughter of a Senator, wife of a great lanista, cousin to Pompey, secret lover of Julius Ceasar. But she has her own ambitions. Hidden behind an elegant demeanor, honeyed words and batting eyelashes lies a serpent waiting to strike. She has a plan to blaze her own path to greatness and chooses Duro to help. Duro/OC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Victoria stands on the highest rung on the social ladder of Rome. Daughter of a Senator, wife of a great lanista, cousin to Pompey, secret lover of Julius Ceasar. But she has her own ambitions. Hidden behind an elegant demeanor, honeyed words and batting eyelashes lies a serpent waiting to strike. She has a plan to blaze her own path to greatness, but she must have help. She chooses the young german, Duro to be her champion and finances his training to becoming champion. But will her growing feelings for the man change her plan? Duro/OC

Brief description: Extremely long wavy golden brown hair. She disregards the roman ways of elegant hairstyles and leaves hers to hang free. Very beautiful with a body to rival Venus, especially legs. Extremely clever and deceptive but holds Lucretia in high regard. Wears expensive jewelry and dresses as per the will of her husband whom she despises because she doesn't think of him as a real man. Treats slaves really well and often defies her husband, even going so far as to stop a whipping that he'd orchestrated in front of him and several of his guests. Silver tongued.

"Ilythia, Victoria! It brings great pleasure to have you within the walls of my home." Lucretia exclaimed as she hugged both women and kissed their cheeks in welcome. "Victoria, we had not expected you for another week."

"Husband comes to Capua in wake of games," She answered with a smile. "I follow the blaze of his path in hopes of laying eyes upon the greatest spectacle in Capua."

"The games?" Lucretia asked, looping her arm through hers and leaning slightly against her.

"Why, you of course." Victoria laughed and kissed her cheek, drawing giggles from all three women. "Actually," She continued as they made their way through the villa toward the balcony. "I must call upon your husband for matters of a more...gladiatorial nature. I wish to purchase a gladiator of my own and I know that there is no one more adept in choosing one, than the great Batiatus. After all, he was the lanista of Gannicus and now stands that of Crixus."

"My cheeks shall permanently be stained red if you continue such flattery." Lucretia said. "Of course we shall supply a gladiator to the daughter of Senator Argus."

"Please, disregard relations in this endeavor." Victoria sighed. "Father wishes to see me preened for life behind walls, a beautiful bird whose wings must be clipped, lest it soar to great heights and never return."

"Men." Ilythia grumbled. "My Gaius feels the same. He buys me jewels and dresses but refuses to allow others to see the sight of Venus come to Earth." They laughed again and Lucretia sent Naevia to retrieve wine and victuals. The three women reclined on sofas, relaxing in the sun and sharing the latest gossip.

Batiatus arrived around noonday bearing gifts for his wife and greeted the other women appropriately. "I shall have Oenomaus retrieve the newest recruits for your eyes to sample."

The newest of the lanista's purchases were aligned across the sand. Victoria brushed her hair from her shoulders and eagerly peeked over the edge at the amazing examples of men before her. They were all handsome and strong. One of them, a young german with extremely long braids, caught her eye and she held his gaze until he looked away, a faint blush staining his cheeks. Her own burned slightly and she took a sip of wine to cool herself.

"Would that we were able to see the men's _full_ potential," said Ilythia, "The decision would be made easier." She threw a mischievous glance at Victoria who returned it.

Batiatus smiled. "I see. Doctore, remove subligarias." Doctore repeated the command and the men, albeit begrudgingly, obeyed. One of the gauls, called Segovax immediately caught Ilythia's attention with his horse cock, but Victoria found her eyes once again upon the young german. He was actually not far behind Segovax in girth and she believed he still had more room to grow. His eyes met hers again and she thought she saw him gulp.

"I would have the gaul." Ilythia exclaimed. "The others in Rome will be jealous upon hearing that I have a gladiator, mined from the same lands as Crixus." She let out a girlish giggle.

"And you, Victoria? What man catches your interest?"

"Tell me of the young german." She said, looking at the lanista.

"Hmm. Curious choice. He is called Duro. His brother, Agron stands at his side. I know not of his skill, but he has heart. A fire burns within his breast, that if tended carefully, could burst into great inferno."

"Then I shall have him."

"Excellent. I will send word to your husbands of the cost and their training."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I would not trust Acteon with 10 dinarie for all he may spend it on. Give the cost to me and see your pockets filled with coin while your wife and I may speak of more womanly topics. Hmm?" She took a step back and wrapped her arm around Lucretia's again. "Oh, and prepare him to leave. I would have gain him muscle in the ludus of my father and return him to you when he is of fit form. Of course you will still be paid handsomely for anything required."

Batiatus smiled. "You honor this house with your presence, my lady."

"Oh please, I am the one honored."

Lucretia smiled and lead her away, leaving Ilythia somewhat in the dust.

The night found the domina of House Laurentius standing upon the sands with bare feet, dressed in a long golden dress, watching her newest prize as he stood shackled to the very ground he would fight upon.

"Duro is your name, is it not?"

"Yes." came the skeptical reply. Fierce brown eyes stared into her own and she smiled.

"An inferno rages beneath your flesh. I can see it." She stepped toward him and his eyes followed her warily. "You are destined to be a great warrior, perhaps even champion. Is that what you desire?"

"Yes...Domina." he said.

"Please, I am not like most Romans. I do not enjoy the looks of fear and scorn from those of my house. You will find that you may even like it here, before you are returned to Batiatus. I want you to fight for me, for this house, and see us both elevated beyond the grasp of my father and husband. Every man must choose what he will fight for. For what will you raise sword and shield in defense? Coin? Cock? Cunt?" She paused directly in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"I fight for you, Domina. For this house. I will see you rise, to become the phoenix that burns the world with its blaze. I am your will, Domina." He gulped almost nervously and she smiled.

Victoria circled him, her fingertips dancing across his hard flesh. His body shook as he breathed. "Together, we shall this world bend to fucking knee before us, as you rise in fame to surpass even Gannicus and Crixus. Spartacus will be distant memory and the name upon every tongue will be Duro."

R/R!


	2. Chapter 2

"When you said you were going to procure a new gladiator, I assumed you would purchase one with actual skill." Acteon said as Victoria removed his robes, trying to keep the look of disgust off of her face.

"He has potential. Skill can be honed. He will more than repay his cost in the future." She said. "Batiatus was most charitable."

"Batiatus?!" Acteon whipped around.

"You said I could have my pick from lanistas. Surely you must have known I would select the one with the most prestige and housed a good friend." She dropped his robes to the floor, looking away from his naked form and went to sit in front of her mirror and began brushing her hair.

"Batiatus is my rival. Do you not care that he could surpass us in rank among the nobility, despite the blood of your father that runs through your veins. He seeks to elevate himself, as do I."

"He is a cunning man and a great lanista to have had Crixus, Gannicus and now Spartacus among his ranks." Quietly, she added. "You should learn by example." She sighed and felt his eyes upon her as she lazily brushed her hair.

"You could have Acca do that for you." He said.

"Why would I do so when I can manage just fine with my own hands. I sent her away for the night."

"To tend to the needs of the boy you made purchase of?" Acteon sneered as he sank down onto their bed.

"He is not a boy. He is a man, one that will one day see us both elevated, and no. She has taken to her bed. The journey was hard on the poor girl's feet." She placed the brush on the top of her vanity and turned around. Acteon was still watching her, still completely naked. "Why am I being subjected to such scrutiny?"

"Why do you treat these slaves as though they held meaning?" He asked, emphasizing the word slaves with a look of distaste.

"Acca has been at my side for years, she does. As for the others, despite their patronage, they are no less human than you or I. We have had this discussion many a time before and I bore of the subject."

"I do not. I have also not forgotten the time you shamed this house by stopping the entertainment I had delivered before the fucking senators."

"Entertainment?! You call having a man whipped to death who has done no wrong, entertainment? Stomach turns at the coldness of your heart. I could not sit by while you committed such acts. The senators cared not for your entertainment. My stopping it was their entertainment." She rose to her feet and started to leave when he grabbed her arm.

"Because of you, they think me foolish child who cannot control his wife."

"They thought so before my hand swayed opinion. And I am not to be controlled, you fucking ass." Victoria said, snatching her arm away. "I am to be cared for. You are the fucking entertainment. A foolish lanista who has only had one champion in his span, married to the greatest senator's daughter. My father's coin pays for this house, for your gladiators, for me. You are but poor excuse for a man."

"How dare you to speak to me in such a manner?!" He roared.

"Please clothe yourself." She looked down at his measly cock in annoyance. "The sight of the worm between your legs turns stomach once again." She turned and stormed out while he fumbled to tie something around his waist and followed her. "Do not follow me."

"Where do you go?"

"Away to clear thoughts. Do not be in my bed when I return." She waved her hand for two guards to open the gates of the villa and she quickly stepped out onto the grounds of the estate.

"My lady!" Acca was panting as she caught up to her domina. "Apologies, but why do you leave so late at night? I was awoken to the sight of my domina disappearing into blackness."

Victoria sighed and slowed her pace for the young blonde slavegirl to match. "Words of malice escape tongue. Blood is heated in anger. I thought it would be cooled when not in the presence of talking shit."

"May I speak, Domina?"

"Of course, Acca."

"Why do you not have your marriage dissolved? Surely a man more suitable to your tastes could be found with ease."

"One could, but my father will not dissolve the marriage for another year. Steps have been taken to see the day brought closer, but for now…" She sighed. "I must await my father's arrival for the games. Perhaps Ceasar will be among them." Victoria smiled at the thought of the beast of a man within her bed, between her thighs.

"Blood appears to boil again." Acca said with a smirk.

Victoria grinned. "It appears so. Come, let us return." And they did so. Victoria apologized to her husband but the words were hollow, absent actual meaning but did not lay with him as he tried to persuade her to do. Instead, she slept in the guest quarters and had guards posted outside the door. The morning did not find her sharing breakfast either. She and Acca shared their morning meal on the balcony, where she could watch Duro during his training. Here, she could see every ripple of his powerful muscles as he followed the orders of the Doctore. She often managed to catch his eye and he flashed her a smirk every time. His training had only begun and he was already behaving as an arrogant champion would. He would make a fine gladiator indeed. A fine tool, to see herself elevated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello Everyone, I have decided that since I have so many stories and ideas for more, that I'll update the stories by category and/or by whichever story has the most reviews. For reviews, I would love detailed feedback on the stories, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you didn't understand, etc. You get the drift.

I'm really sorry for the stories that haven't been updated in a while. I just finished with honors chemistry and it was kicking my ass. So sorry, I'll try to do better with the updates.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Duro collapsed onto the burning sand, muscles aching and spasming from a hard morning of training. His Doctore, a kind Syrian yanked him back to his feet.

"Rest beneath the overhang, fool. Domina will have my cock in a jar if she finds burn marks upon your ass." He laughed and clasped the younger man on the back.

"What is this place?" Duro asked as they sat to enjoy their rations. This ludus was far smaller than Batiatus' but far cleaner and with better training equipment and weapons. There were a few other gladiators here, all of them glaring at Duro as they filled their bellies.

"This is the Ludus of Acteon Aerallius. It has been a while since we have a gladiator of worthy note." said Doctore, gesturing to the others. "Acteon likes to purchase shit with legs. The lady thinks not of looks but of heart."

"The lady, what of her?"

"She is caged animal that I fear will soon break free with dangerous consequences. Acteon treats her like a pretty pet. She seems him as little more than a dog himself." Doctore laughed. "She is dangerous, boy. I would advise you focus on training rather your own cock."

Duro nodded and continued to eat, but his thoughts were still upon the golden clad woman that had approached him on the sands.

"Domina!" Acca cried, racing into her Domina's room.

Acteon turned from his wife and caught her around the throat. "Have we taught you no manners, slave?"

"Let her go Acteon." Victoria commanded angrily. Her guards drew their swords and stepped forward threateningly.

"You would dare to raise steel against me?!" Acteon roared at them, throwing Acca to the ground. "I am your Dominus, your master! How dare y-"

"They dare because they are not of your command. They are of mine and my father's. Place hand on Acca again and you won't have hands." Victoria said. "Begone, Acteon." She turned to help Acca to her feet. Her husband left, slamming the door in his wake.

"I pray the gods ram a cock in his fucking ass soon."

"Domina! It came. They're coming. Ceasar and your father are coming to the villa within the month. Pompey will arrive within two, and I have sent word to the Lady Lucretia and her husband to attend your party." Acca said, smiling, completely forgetting her recent treatment by Acteon.

"That's wonderful!" Victoria quickly hugged the girl. "We must go to the market and buy a new dress, and new jewelry. I will buy Lucretia a new necklace, do you think that she will approve?"

"I'm sure that she will appreciate the sentiment, Domina."

"We should host Games in the honor of family and friends coming to visit." Victoria twirled around the room, laughing excitedly.

"And lovers." Acca murmured.

Victoria paused and quickly ran up to her and placed a hand over her mouth. "You, my dear, are terrible with secrets. But come, we must go to the market at once. Ceasar will expect Venus to make an appearance." She turned to one of her guards. "Inform my husband of the Games that we will host and of our visiting friends. I would see him on his best behavior." She grinned.

Victoria paced the balcony, thinking only of her great family coming to visit. She was garbed in a new red dress and wore a new ruby necklace. Both were rather expensive purchases, but she was sure they were worth it. They would arrive within the hour and she was practically giddy with excitement, but first, she needed to see to her gladiator. She sent Acca to bring him and was currently waiting impatiently for him to come. The past weeks had been filled with frivolous purchases and planning for both Games held in the honor of Ceasar, Pompey and her father, and for the party that would occur afterwards.

Finally she saw his powerful frame coming towards her. In the span of only a few weeks, his skin had darkened considerably and he built himself to be the image of a titan. He dipped his head as he approached. "Domina."

"Leave us." Victoria commanded her other servants. She smiled. "I see you have been well."

"By your hand, Domina."

"So polite." She giggled. "Tell me, do you think you are ready for your first match?"

He looked confused. "Should not words be broken with Doctore?"

"I do not need Ixion's honeyed words in my ear, he belongs to my husband. You belong to me, and I would have the opinion of the man whose heart is in question. Do you think you are ready to fight in the arena?"

"I do not know." He answered truthfully.

"Until the Games, I want you to train without halt. I want you to slay the champion of this House."

"Achaeus?!" Duro exclaimed in surprise. "Apologies, Domina."

"No apologies. You have only trained for a matter of weeks and already surpass half of my husband's gladiators in skill, but I said that I wanted us to be elevated. Kill Achaeus at the Games in three days, and we will be one step closer to our goal. My father will be present. My cousin, the great Pompey will be present. And Julius Ceasar will be present to witness the fall of Acteon's greatest man to the newest addition to his ludus by my hand. I ask much, but I am sure that you will deliver."

"If it is your will, Domina. I will fight, and slay Archaeus. For you."

Victoria grinned and ran her hands down his arms before clasping one of his hands in her own. He gulped, almost nervously. "Then you must do something to gain the attention of my father. Acteon cannot defy his will, should you defeat his prized man in combat."

"You desire me to challenge the man in the presence of your father?" Duro asked, tilting his head.

"Yes." Victoria whispered. "Yes. You will challenge him. You do not need to defeat him, but should you do it will only raise your stock. No, we just want his attention, and he will gift you the final battle in the Games. Return to your cell, I will send for you again when it is time."

Read and review. I know this update is long overdue. The next chapter will take a short break from the war and focus more on Gorgo's daughters. For those reading the return of the undefeated gaul, it has not been forgotten, I'm just having a powerful case of writer's block but I promise that I will update that story before any more. Feel free to send some reviews about what yuo would like to happen or any ideas you may have. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

The festivities had begun and it brought a smile to Victoria's lips as she watched her plans come to fruition. The halls of the villa were draped with red fineries and a show of flesh was being performed by slaves, much to her disgust. Wine flowed like water and soon, the gladiators would make their appearance. Her father, Argus was sharing words with Batiatus and Pompey. Acteon was watching from afar as he conversed with Varinius. Her eyes fell upon her favored treasure of the evening. "Lucretia!" Lucretia turned, her red hair and matching dress swinging. She hugged her longtime friend.

"Victoria, you honor the House of Batiatus with an invitation to this spectacle. I am sure the gods themselves are envious with none of their own."

Victoria laughed and kissed Lucretia's cheek. "Oh but just you wait. Sweeter things are to come."

"What have you concocted?" Lucretia asked with a knowing smirk.

Victoria leaned close to her ear and whispered softly. "A scheme to take Rome."

Lucretia chuckled. "All of it already lies at your feet."

"I will have it bend on its knee." Victoria replied with a smile. "And with you, I would share the spoils, my dearest and most cherished friend."

Lucretia placed tender hand to her cheek and a gentle kiss to her lips. "We must prepare a war table."

Victoria laughed deeply. "Whatever the House of Batiatus desires and it is within my power to grant, it shall be yours." Lucretia gave her arm a squeeze and smiled. She made a quick sweep of the room, ensuring that her guests were well satisfied, before finding herself approached by none other than Julius Ceasar himself. The very sight of him made her wet and hunger for his touch. He did touch her, with discreet brushes of his fingertips on her arms.

"It warms heart to see you so well, my sweet." Ceasar said, taking her hand in his own to place kiss upon the back. His hands were so rough and calloused. Hers were soft compared to his own. "The evening has been a delight."

"The delight is what I hope will follow." She replied. He smirked. "Or should I make plans to see my desires fulfilled...by another-"

"That will not be necessary." He said quickly.

"The news pleases." She dipped her head and moved towards her father. Politics was a thing she was well versed in. Not that she truly cared what the curs around her thought. However, until her plans were completed, she had to play the game, and she had to play it well. One wrong move and everything she desired and more could be stricken from her. Batiatus and Argus dipped their heads to her as she approached. "Do not tell me that you break words of politics at a party."

"I merely made inquiry about Batiatus' gladiators." Argus said, kissing her forehead.

"I can assure you, Father, you will find none but gods among his house's stock. I recently purchased one of my own." Argus raised eyebrow in suspicion. "You will soon see why, Father." As the evening progressed, she found enjoyment at the sight of so many of her close friends and families. Allies... and potential enemies. Acca approached her and she called the next part of the evening to commence, a showing of the gladiators that would fight in the games tomorrow. She had extended invitation to Glaber, Ilithyia and Solonius as well. Solonius presented 6 of his gladiators. 10 came from Acteon, including Archaeus, the champion himself. Batiatus lent Crixus, Spartacus, Agron, Barca, and Gnaeus. Duro entered separately, standing proud and alone at the head of them. Victoria smirked when she noticed the anger upon the faces of Archaeus and Acteon.

"He does not appear much." Argus commented.

She only scoffed. "Upon the sands, he will astound, I assure you." She gave a subtle nod. The gladiators were moved to places on the walls, allowing her guests to look and touch at the titans. It only took a soft word from Duro. What it was, she did not know, but the man erupted, shoving aside the other gladiators and guards with brute force. Duro turned with practiced ease and allowed himself to be taken off his feet, sending them both into the water. "Get them under fucking control!" She screamed at the guards, fighting the powerful urge to grin. Her gladiator got the upper hand and began pummeling the champion until blood soaked his knuckles. Only then did he allow himself to be pulled away.

"You are no champion. You are a piece of shit, favored by his master." Duro hissed as he was lead away. Two more had to help Archaeus to his feet.

"My apologies." Victoria said. "That was not intent."

"Your man is strong." Argus brought hand to scratch at his chin. "We should have a true testament on who is enough to be champion of this house."

"Archaeus has been champion for-" Acteon started, but his words were promptly dismissed by his wife.

"For far too long. He has not took to the sands in months. The face of our house should be one who deserves it."

Argus looked between them. "So be it. The final match tomorrow will be Duro and Archaeus. But I shall add another man. The next best of your stock." He nodded firmly and sauntered off and Victoria silently cursed the gods. Acteon glared at her.

"I would have words." He snapped.

"I have none to give. I propose you see to your man. Assure yourself that his ass will not break when he falls from pedestal."

After the excitement, peace continued for long into the night. Victoria saw her guests to the door and smiled at seeing that Lucretia and Batiatus would be spending the night and Acteon would be far removed seeing to Archaeus and closing a deal with Pompey, though she knew that Pompey would not truly entertain the notion of such. Acteon may have once been great, but now that greatness was but fleeting memory, a once mighty sword now dull and rusted, without use or purpose. When she did retire for the night in her private room, once again with guards stationed in front, she was met with pleasant surprise. Now sooner had she crossed the threshold when the door was closed and she felt familiar hands slide up her sides, coming forth to grasp at her breasts. She felt a light breath on her neck that was soon followed by the soft touch of lips.

"Ceasar."

"Ssh." He commanded. "It has been too long that you have been absent me within you. This night will be ours since your husband has mind on undeserving cause. His thoughts should be upon the goddess of a wife he possesses."

"No man possesses me." Victoria replied. She turned to face the man and claimed his lips for her own. He carried her to the bed and neatly ripped her dress from either side, tossing the remains over his shoulder. His touch was unlike Acteon's In every way. He cared for her pleasure just as much as his own. Also unlike her husband, Caesar's cock was a weapon to rival a Spartan spear… and his skill in using his powerful tool was unmatched by none.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, the man was gone from her bed. This did not surprise her. She got up for the day and allowed Acca to bathe her, whilst sharing talk of last night's events. Now dressed in a blue silk dress accompanied with the finery that came with her station, Victoria made for the balcony. Duro was up and upon the sands. She sent Acca to retrieve him and paced the smooth stone beneath her feet until they returned.

"Domina." Duro greeted.

"A third fucking gladiator has been added to the primus." Victoria hissed. "A third distraction from your glory, Duro." She paused. "Apologies, you did well last night. Tomorrow during the primus, you must be the best. Archaeus must fall and you must be victorious." She glanced down, noticing something in his hand. "What are you clutching?"

He swallowed and extended his hand. Within his palm was a small necklace with pale beads. "A gift...that is unworthy of you, Domina."

"A gift?!" She smiled, accepting the small thing. She turned it over in the light and handed it back to him. She turned around and moved her hair. His fingers brushed her neck. He no longer trembled when in her presence. "It is lovely." She turned to face him again and looked into his eyes curiously. "Do you wish to be free, Duro?"

"I do, Domina."

"You and your brother?"

"Yes, Domina."

Victoria nodded. "Then fight for me, in my name. No, you must do more than that. You must win. Do this for me and I will grant your freedom, both you and your brother. Nothing will lay out of reach."

"For you, Domina."

She smiled again. "Go. Tomorrow, you must be ready to win. With your sword...we shall seize the fucking heavens."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across Capua, Acteon was making plans of his own. He entered the home of Glaber and Ilithyia. The Praetor showed surprise at seeing the man away from home, so close to the games tomorrow.

"How is Archaeus?" Glaber, extending the invitation to sit. The Praetor sat as well as lanista and a slave brought them wine.

"He will fight tomorrow. I have a great request, Glaber."

"I remember no true friendship between us, Acteon." Glaber said, looking at him suspiciously.

"I fear my wife moves against me."

Glaber laughed deeply. "Your wife has always moved against you. Of what nature should I be concerned with your wife's movements."

"Her dearest friend is Lucretia, of House Batiatus, the same house that has allowed Spartacus, a most hated enemy to live." Acteon replied. "Batiatus' pocket swells with coin made by a Thracian slave that bested you."

"I was not bested." Glaber hissed. "Remember where you sit, lanista. You are within my walls."

"Apologies, Praetor, but this matter does concern us both."

Glaber tilted head, watching the crafty lanista with curious eyes. "What would you have of me?"

"We must turn Lucretia against Victoria. She sees the woman as some great being, blessed by the gods. If Lucretia turns, my wife will be broken and will leave me to retrieve the pieces and reforge her anew." Acteon said.

"Or she will rise from her own ashes and destroy you. Your wife is no mere woman, Acteon. Inducing her ire could set all of Rome ablaze."

"Employ Ilithyia. She is treasured friend as well. Cause Victoria to doubt. In doing so, see the House of Batiatus crumble without my wife's coin to strengthen their walls...and your enemies crushed in the rubble." With that, Acteon rose to take his leave. As he made for his horse, the Domina of the house approached him. "Ilithyia."

"Is it true you wish to see Victoria fall?" She asked.

"I only wish her to return to behaving as proper wife."

"Then you should be told. Julius Ceasar has taken no woman to his bed for some time."

"And?"

"It is because your wife warms it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


End file.
